Celestial Desires: The Story of Ran
by Ran Kizama
Summary: -WISH- The Celestial Desires Series will follow the same story, with each book telling it from a different characters perception. I hope you enjoy.


**WISH - Celestial Desires  
****The Story of Ran  
**((From the Insane Gamers HQ on Gaia Online))

**Chapter 1**

The night air was cold and a slight wind blew down the busy streets and through the silent trees. The city of Tokyo was still bursting alive at the earliest morning hours, even before the sun has risen. In a small park on the outskirts of the city, however, the air around a center area began to take shape. The wind began to violently gather and spin in a furious vortex, growing dark in color as if it were a gathering of shadows. After a moment, the wind quick dispersed and settled back down to its normal, graceful state, leaving no trace of its previous fury. In it's midst stood a young man, or rather, a young appearing demon.

The demon took a deep breath of the cold air and slowly stood to his feet. His dark, black hair hung down to his shoulders and his eyes were a captivating deep brown, almost black. He wore long pants that were tucked into matching black boots. A long flowing cloak-style jacket hung over a deep gray shirt and hung just behind his ankles. One would not get the impression of a friendly Joe from this particular demon.

Ran popped his neck and looked at the area around him with disgust. He had been practicing his spell-casting abilities when he had received a notice to report to the mortal plane and assist a demon that had so far remained unnamed.

"_Why am I on Earth of all places? This is just a waste of time…"_ He spat to the side and sneered.

Ran shook his head in disgust then jumped up and onto the branch of tree, gazing at the lights of the city. Yet, before he could realize it, the sun arose from behind the skyscrapers and shown down on him and the park. Ran could instantly feel his power fleeing his body as he fell back from the tree and onto the soft grass below.

"_W-What the hell is this?!"_ Ran cursed aloud and looked at his hands, which hand turned into paws which were tiny with fur and claws. He looked back and forth before grabbing a huge bushy tail from behind him. The fur was brown and black striped. He thought about for a moment and finally understood what had happened.

"…_oh yeah, the nighttime daytime thing. Damn it…"_ He shook his head and sighed in defeat of the current consequences. He rolled over onto his feet and scratched his head before looking up and meeting the eyes of a startled young girl.

The girl, Ranpha, had somewhat long orange hair that was up in a ponytail and her eyes were a shining blue. Her features were soft and slender, yet from her notions you would get the impression of a strong will. Her clothes were nothing extravagant, a pair of slacks with normal tennis shoes and a t-shirt. However she did seemed to be carrying a sword, of all things, on her back. One could only hope that she was a member of a kendo or martial arts team.

"_First a man and now a raccoon…what exactly are you?"_ Ranpha kneeled over and began to poke at the small coon. He hadn't seen him appear from the portal earlier but she was just entering the park when she noticed him transform. She blinked and stared at him with curious eyes.

Ran looked from side to side, trying to find an excuse to escape this predicament. He couldn't believe that this mortal could actually see and feel him. This wasn't going to end well and he couldn't think of anything to do.

"_What I am is of no concern to you, filthy human."_ Ran's words were harsh and he gave Ranpha a glare that could go thru walls. He wasn't very impressed with humans to begin with and to have this girl blatantly come up to him, only served to fuel his frustration.

"_Why do you speak in such a rude tone? I was just asking since you're obviously not human."_ Ranpha's tone had also grown irritated as the little creature yelled back at her. She held him up and began to rub one of his pointy ears with her fingers, still ignorantly curious.

Ran had had enough and jumped out of her grasp at to the ground. He turned and glared at her before speaking in a high and mighty tone which was completely contradictory to his current appearance.

"_Just for your information, I am a sixth level demon and based on all normal aspects you should not be able to see me."_ He raised his hand high above his head and tried to gather some energy. _"Therefore you shall be erased!" _Ran thrusted his palm forward yet watched in confusion as his offensive spell fizzled out between them with a mild poof. _"...uh…not good."_

Ranpha blinked innocently as she watched the little light and smoke show before her. She was amused at his attempt to attack her but was quite angered that he continued to yell at her like that. She promptly raised her own hand and brought it down across the little creatures head, sending him tumbling across the grass.

"_Why do you gotta be so mean?! To think that you would attack a girl is bad enough!"_ She crossed her arms in frustration.

Ran rolled onto his feet and rubbed his cheek with his little paw. _"I…I can't believe you hit me!! You better watch your back when the sun sets, wench!"_ He quickly turned and scurried away, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do in the daytime. Running to the nearby wood line, Ran hoped to find some sort of shelter until the darkness of night would bring him back to full power. Ranpha merely cursed under her breath and walked off, completely frustrated with the little creature that had fled.

The daylight hours seemed to last for an eternity as Ran sat in the trees, watching the city. He made a note to find a better form of shelter within the city tonight. Rubbing his cheek he watched as the sun began to drop below the horizon in the distance and shined a sinister grin as he began to feel more like himself. He dropped to the ground and closed his eyes as a whirling vortex of darkness enveloped him and then settled as his dark wings busted out from within. Looking up, he settled his wings back behind his jacket and rubbed his nose with his thumb.

"_Well now, let's see I can't find that damned woman and cause some trouble."_ Ran smirked and started into a casual stroll, heading towards the city and on the prowl for Ranpha.


End file.
